Midnight Rendezvous
by Agent Midnight
Summary: 3+4/4+3--5+3/3+5, angst, POV (Trowa). Trowa slips away for a while.


The obnoxious red numbers on our alarm clock are cheerfully telling me that it's 11:45 p.m.  
  
The obnoxious red numbers on our alarm clock are telling me that it's time to leave.  
  
I carefully pull his arm away from my bare waist and push him a little closer to the opposite side, just enough so I can slip from the bed without disturbing him. Quatre shifts slightly and I pause, fear starting to settle in the pit of my stomach. My blonde lover settles down after a brief moment, and I go about finding my clothes and getting dressed.  
  
After a few minutes, I am finally able to pull my shoes on and slip out into the hallway. I creep down the carpeted hall and walk downstairs, heading for the front door. As I'm passing by the living room, however, movement grabs my attention, and I suddenly find myself staring straight into cold blue eyes.  
  
Heero turns his head back to his laptop, seemingly ignoring me. I know better than to believe that.  
  
"He'll find out." He spoke calmly.  
  
I know he's right, but I didn't voice this out loud.  
  
Heero grows silent again, but this time I know I am being ignored. I walk past the living room, leaving Heero alone, and I quietly slip out the front door. The hardest part is over, and I feel my heart rate beginning to calm down, returning to normal.  
  
I begin the semi-long walk through the beautiful night, just enjoying the freedom all around me. Crickets are chirping, disturbing the wonderful silence, and I can almost imagine them accusing me. It's like they know what I'm going to do; after all, they watch me do this every other night. They've seen me walk this path many times before.  
  
The trees around the area are protecting me, I know. I can feel their strong presence pulling me deeper and deeper into the woods. I know they're protecting my goal, too. I know they have my special place nicely guarded from harmful eyes. Only nature will watch the proceedings that are soon to happen.  
  
The trees spread out around me, opening the air up more, and I feel myself start to grow excited; I'm almost there. My feet go against my brain, and I find myself starting to run, so quickly I fear i'm going to be taken down to the ground by some wicked tree root that disapproves of what i'm doing.  
  
It never goes this easily.  
  
I never get there without trouble.  
  
Thank god Heero didn't get angry at me again this time.  
  
I see the final path that will lead to the special clearing. I run right through the bushes, feeling tiny pangs of heat at my arms, knowing that I just got scratched by the bushs' thorns. I didn't care about the small pains as I came to a stop in the clearing. My breath flies out of my lungs, leaving me deathly stunned.  
  
There he is.  
  
He doesn't notice that I have arrived, and I decide to savor this blissful moment. He's half-turned away from me, twenty-some feet away. I am still shocked every time I see him; I'm shocked at how gorgeous he truly is when he lets all of his masks down.  
  
The moon is shining directly upon him like he is a singer ready to take on a solo, and the moon is the spotlight that will refuse to leave him until he walks off the stage.  
  
He holds this type of beauty to me.  
  
I walk towards the wild, black-haired creature ahead of me, and my heart starts racing. Suddenly, he turns and stares at me with his cool onyx eyes. He looks pleased to see me standing there. Words spill from my mouth before I can register what I am going to say.  
  
"Am I late?"  
  
He stares knowingly at me and smiles ever-so-slightly at my concerned question. Wufei lifts his left hand smoothly and glances at his watch, then he's back to looking at me.  
  
"Early..with time to spare." He whispers. "I take it you had no problems."  
  
"Heero was there, but he let me go this time."  
  
"Why do you suppose that is?"  
  
I smile and answer truthfully, "He looked too tired to complain."  
  
Wufei's dark eyes flash with dull amusement. I know that deep down he is just as concerned for Heero as I am. I move foward into his strong arms and kiss him, our actions very rough and semi-painful. I pull away first.  
  
"How long do you think Heero can keep our secret?" I make sure to keep my voice soft; I don't want to break this enchanting moment.  
  
I hear his sigh.  
  
"Yuy is not the one we should worry about."  
  
I lift an eyebrow in question.  
  
"We should just focus on keeping Quatre from knowing." He clarifies. I nod at him and glance down at my own watch. He notices this, obviously. "Maybe you should go before he notices you're missing."  
  
We share another hard kiss. Dimly, I realize that my mouth is suddenly filled with the metallic taste of blood. I can feel myself grimace slightly with distaste, and my face relaxes a moment later as I get used to the odd taste of blood mixed together with his sweet natural flavor.  
  
"Go now." He whispers, his eyes closed.  
  
I turn without another word and I begin to run back to our safehouse. I reach it all-too quickly and enter as quietly as possible. I take a quick peek back into the living room and I notice that Heero has retired to his and Duo's shared bedroom already.  
  
I move up the staircase and towards the bedrooms, being extra quiet by the room I know Heero to be in. I know that boy can be woken up by anything, completely opposite to his American roommate. I've been a witness.  
  
I make it to mine and Quatre's room and I sneak in carefully. I'm completely surprised to find Quatre wide-awake in his bed. He's looking at me with fake-happiness. I can see his eyes are a little too bright. His lips are twisted into a cheap imitation of a smile.  
  
I think of Wufei and my heart swells with something that could be love.  
  
I see the pained look on the angel in front of me, and my heart tightens painfully.  
  
I should have known that Quatre would have eventually felt my emotions.  
  
I should have known he would have sensed Wufei's.  
  
Quatre shakes his head carefully and lowers himself back down on the bed. I want to go lie down next to him like we do every night together, but I realize that I had already made my decision by sneaking behind his back.  
  
I move to the bed that I used to use before Quatre and myself got together, and I let myself fall down onto it.  
  
I think about all of the midnight rendezvous I have had with Wufei.  
  
I think about all the nights I have spent in Quatre's bed, in his arms, in his body.  
  
I'm still trying to figure out if i've made a mistake or not.  
  
I hate how I make my life so fucking complicated. 


End file.
